The Seduction of Pirosan
by Moonlight Dreamer2
Summary: This is more of a MegaTokyo fic, but Haruka does make a cameo... a stretch i know....


Author's Notes: Hehe, this is my first MegaTokyo fic, so please bear with me. It may not even be that good, I'm no judge of my own work really. I know I have Piro a little out of character here, but I had to for my story to work. Feedback is welcome, but please don't fry me too badly- like I said, this is my first MegaTokyo fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Piro, Haruka, Michiru, or Usagi. Cassi is mine because, well, she's my character. So no fair suing a poor little otaku such as myself.  
  
The Seduction of Piro-san By Moonlight Dreamer  
  
The apartment was unusually quiet that afternoon. Haruka had gone out, she didn't tell Cassi where. The only people in the apartment were Cassi and Piro, who'd come over to play games on Haruka and Cassi's computer. He was very absorbed in the game, as he always was, so Cassi contented herself to lying in the hammock and watching him.  
  
She watched him through her half-closed eyes, noticing everything about him. Piro's figure was thin, but she could tell he wasn't just skin and bones- there was a barely noticeable muscle tone to his bare arms. His shirt hung off him comfortably, as if it didn't care if it was there at all or not. 'Kind of like it's owner', Cassi thought. Piro's hair hung down, some lengths almost touching his shoulders while others were shorter. His whole appearance seemed to say, 'You know, I really don't care about anything so don't bother making me try'.  
  
How Cassi longed to walk up to him and brush back a strand of his hair, maybe stroke his arm as he played his game. Maybe more than that.  
  
Cassi blushed at herself. She could never do anything like that. Cassi just wasn't that kind of girl, the kind who could openly and unashamedly flirt with guys she liked. Haruka could do that with anyone- but of course she was only serious when she flirted with Michiru, her girlfriend. Maybe sometimes with their younger friend Usagi, but Haruka claimed she wasn't even though Cassi didn't fully believe her.  
  
Even if Cassi could work up the courage to do something like that, Piro would just look at her, his eyes open very wide and shocked. He didn't know how to respond to things like that- and aggressive girls scared him a bit. Cassi really didn't want Piro scared of her- he'd never come back over if she did. And since Cassi could never work up the courage to go to the shop Piro worked at, she'd never see him again.  
  
Cassi let her gaze wander from Piro to the pictures around the living room. Her eyes settled on a framed picture of Haruka holding Michiru from behind. Their gently smiling faces reminded Cassi of something Haruka had told her a long time ago.  
  
"Cassi-san, if you never go after what you want," Haruka had said, "you're going to end up with something completely different. Then you'll be miserable because you know you could've had what you wanted but you lost it."  
  
'Haru-san was right,' Cassi thought, getting up silently from the hammock. 'I have to try- the worst that could happen is he'll leave and I won't see him again until he's forgotten about it.'  
  
She walked across the room and stopped behind Piro. Cassi waited until there was a relative lull in Piro's game (so he wouldn't be killed by her distraction) and then gracefully plucked his glasses off Piro's face.  
  
Piro turned around, and Cassi took a step back.  
  
"Can I have my glasses back now, Cassi-san?" Piro asked, a little bored. Cassi loved how Piro always sounded like he was two seconds away from being catatonic from boredom.  
  
"Glasses? What glasses?" Cassi held Piro's glasses in her hand, looking innocently at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Piro-san."  
  
"Those glasses." Piro moved to take his glasses back from Cassi. "You know I can't see very well without them."  
  
Cassi took another step back, just out of arm's reach. "I still don't know what you're talking about- I don't have your glasses."  
  
Piro stood up and took a step towards Cassi, trying to grab his glasses back again. Cassi took another step back. Every time Piro took a step towards Cassi, she'd take a step back, leading him in a mini-chase that lead into Cassi's newly cleaned room. Cassi half-smiled, knowing that Piro didn't realize where she'd led him to.  
  
Piro stopped at the foot of Cassi's bed. "Can you stop playing around and just give me my glasses back now?"  
  
Cassi casually lay down on her bed and put Piro's glasses on the collar of her shirt so that they were almost between her breasts. "Come and get them then, Piro-san."  
  
Piro sat down on the bed beside Cassi- he had to in order to reach his glasses- and then saw where his glasses were. His eyes grew large at the thought of what he'd have to do to get his glasses back. In her own shy way, Cassi was telling him exactly what she thought of him, and he didn't know what to say or do.  
  
Piro had never really thought about Cassi that way, or even really noticed her since that day he'd caught her wearing her old school uniform. He usually didn't notice anyone if they weren't in his games, but Cassi was different. Of course his vision wasn't top notch at the moment, but now that Piro really looked at Cassi she was very pretty. He remembered half- noticed details about Cassi, and realized that he did like her.  
  
Piro shyly reached for his glasses and took them off Cassi's shirt. He put them back on and looked at her. He could tell from her face that she thought she'd failed in her mission, and expected him to nervously leave the room now, if not the apartment. Then, to Piro and Cassi's surprise, Piro leaned towards Cassi and kissed her softly. It was a pleasant surprise though, and when Piro pulled back a little, Cassi put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again.  
  
Just acting on impulse, neither one analyzing things like they usually did, Piro put his arms around Cassi as she did likewise. The kiss transformed into something sweeter, something unforgettable and deep, and the two freely fell into it. Cassi's hand wandered down Piro's now-bare chest and rested at the waist of his jeans. Both were a bit shocked at Cassi's daring, but it was clear to Cassi that Piro didn't object.  
  
Piro kissed Cassi's neck gently as he unbuttoned her shirt and it fell beside the bed on top of his own. Soon, in a passionate stripping game, all their clothes were piled on Cassi's dark green carpet, and Cassi stood up on her knees, pulling Piro up with her. She had a little more experience than he did, but Piro didn't show it. They both explored and learned a little from each other. After a while both were sound asleep, Piro on his back with one arm around Cassi; Cassi with her head on Piro's chest and an arm wrapped around him, her long hair almost covering herself and Piro's arm.  
  
A couple hours later, Haruka came home after spending some time with Michiru in their secret place on the beach. Haruka looked around and saw the computer on and Piro's favorite game on, but there was no sign of Piro or Cassi. She quietly looked around for the two, and stopped when she came to Cassi's door. It was only partially closed, and Haruka peeked inside. She smiled and then closed the door fully behind her.  
  
'Glad to see those two finally got together,' Haruka thought to herself. 


End file.
